


Slow and steady

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Characters may be referenced!, References to Sex, Trans kamal, oh and theyre both trans, theres gonna be a Lot of softness and goofiness, trans habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: It's coming up to be a 1 year anniversary for Boris and Kamal. The two nervous dorks are going to do their best to pamper one another for the special day-However, Boris wants to take a risk. Get to the next step of their relationship.He hopes he isn't going too fast for Kamal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the intro chapter! As of this coming out i'll get to planning on the next, but seeing as Kamal planned one heck of a day out it won't be easy! I'm barely on par with his planning abilities. Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Kamal's relationship with Boris was a slow and steady type of relationship. They had always been comfortable with one another, sure. However, between Kamal's nervousness for new things and the fact neither of them had much experience in relationships, especially not serious ones, any introduction to new parts of the relationship was taken through carefully and gradually. 

Boris was naturally touchy, which Kamal didn't mind. But it was two months into dating that they had their first make out session. Kamal was thankful for that, as he came to realise Boris was Really Good at it. It had been five month before the two started sleeping in the same bed. This was more due to Boris being worried he may crush Kamal in their sleep, being so big. Turns out when you cling to someone like a life line, you can't really crush them. Though Kamal is regularly squished. He doesn't mind.  
Ten months in before they began sharing more personal, maybe scary secrets. Things like what their life was like before the Habitat, or things they haven't told others before. The two were surprised to find out the other were trans- but it seemed to work out well. Boris was quick to learn Kamal's monthly cycle, so Kamal always got a box of chocolates and toiletries when he most needed them! And Boris was fine to share a few pros and cons of Meta, in case Kamal was to consider it.  
"Pro 1: Penes. ;-D"  
That made Kamal burst into cackles.

Overall, this gentle approach seemed to work. There were barely any hitches or hiccups in the relationship, and if one did pop up it was carefully taken care of in a way both of them would be happy with. Even when Boris retook the Habitat to turn it into an Actual wellbeing centre. Kamal worked besides him, of course. It seems they fit so well together, they could even uphold a "professional" relationship alongside their loving one. Balance wasn't hard to maintain, once they got the hang of it.

They were reaching the 1 year anniversary. In just a few days, the moment where they became official will have been exactly a year ago. Boris was very nervous. He sat in his, well technically their, bedroom, bouncing his leg. Kamal had told him he would be sorting out the date for the day as he wanted to surprise Boris, and so Boris had taken it upon himself to surprise Kamal back afterwards. He just... Wasn't sure.  
The past few weeks, a few of their touches and affections had gotten a bit more... Intimate. As in When Boris ran a hand over Kamal's back, there may be a moment where it lingered downward. A passing pat on the butt became an occassion occurance between the two. There had even been a few times during cuddling when Kamal's hands would rub on Boris' chest in a way that made his core warm. And yet, the idea of lighting candles around their bed, and littering petals from flowers of significant meaning, and maybe even hiding a silky robe to lay in all seemed a bit much. Would Kamal find it romantic or would he see it as Boris trying to get a hasty...? Y'know. Because That's not what this was about. Boris hummed in thought as he recalled what he wanted to say to Kamal.  
"I know we r takimg things slow, but I wanted to explore a new part of this rela-tion-ship with yuo. Sumthing more intimate, and close..."  
Boris huffed, covering his face in his hands. Maybe he should abort this mission and just stick to some chocolates and a bouquet..

Boris gulped and hid the jar of petals he had brought out. He didn't want to overdo anything, but he didn't want it to seem like an after thought. Maybe a combination of the two- A bouquet of a bed- No. No. That's a Bad idea. Boris laid down with a sigh. He didn't know why he was thinking about it All over again, when he had already done all the preperation for it. Heck, if things go south he could just pretend he saw it in a book and thought you were Supposed to sleep in petals on an anniversary. Boris is enough of a clueless goof to get away with that, probably. But he didn't want to disappoint Kamal by following his date with something small!! Knowing Kamal, he'll put a lot of thought on the date!  
"Oooh, My Calla Lily... How I hope yuo'll enjoy what I'mm up 2..."

If one nervous lover wasn't enough, the second was in anxious overdrive. Poor Kamal was triple checking his dinner reservations, the delivery date of the gift he was getting Boris, the budget he had set for the date, the weather during the day. Of course he was excited for it all, but that excitement made him look even more jittery. He wanted this to be Perfect. To show how much he loved Boris. The thought of anything going wrong made Kamal want to explode. He took a deep breath, verbally reminding himself.  
"Its the thought that counts, if something goes wrong he'll still be happy about how it Could have gone... He's a big soft sweetheart and probably doesnt have any expectations... That's why you love him..."  
Kamal made himself blush, and hid his face in the planner he had been holding. After a few moments, Kamal paled and looked through the planner.  
"MY OUTFIT!! I've forgotten to plan an outfit!! Oh god Oh god Oh god whatdoIWEAR???"  
And so the anxiety was quick to return as he ripped his closet apart.  
"Oh gooooddd, I Hope this will doo.."

The nerves between the two came and went as the day drew nearer. The day before the date, Boris insisted on spending the evening with Kamal so as to make sure he doesn't blow a fuse from worry. He sat him down on the couch he had put in his office, and pulled up a tv screen to it, similar to the ones in the Habitician rooms but on wheels.  
"So, uh, what are we watching?"  
"Uhm. I do no't have cable yet.. Our options R: Little Habit pubbet Psas... Little Habit Outtakes and Bloo-pers.. Or.. Little Habit tells u he loves you!!"  
"What? What was that last one?"  
"Last 1 it is!! :-D"  
Kamal stuttered to correct Boris, but gave up when he saw it was already selected. Boris pulled Kamal into a warm hug as he set the remote down. Kamal noticed Boris had a giddy smile on his face as he looked at the screen. Kamal turned his attention towards it, wondering what he was playing at.

"Did U know?? Big fun Fakt of the day!!" "Habit thinks Kamal is great : - )"  
"He loves him Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots !!"  
The puppet held out a big paper heart as he "spoke." He turned it around, to show a photo of Kamal singing drunkenly into a karaoke microphone, with lots of hearts drawn on it. Kamal squeaked out of surprise.  
"Boris where did you get that picture of me???"  
"Shh, i'ts just get-ing good!!"  
"If I could, I would give Kamal 1 BAJILLON kissies!!"  
The puppet turned the picture around, and gave it a big kiss. Despite the silliness of this, Kamal found himself blushing. Boris glanced down at Kamal, smiling wide upon seeing his rosy coloured cheeks.  
"I would also giv Kamal 2 burgillion hugs!!"  
The puppet hugged the heart, only for it to slip out of it's grasp.

Kamal barked out a laugh when an "Oh FUK" sounded out.  
"Oh no!! I thuoght I edited that out!!"  
Boris whined, pausing it as Kamal leaned forward. Boris' worry disappeared when he admired Kamal's happiness- his cackles were so cute and the smile that was spread over his face filled Boris with endless joy and warmth. Kamal flopped backwards into Boris, causing him to hug the smaller man.  
"Ok, my gigly Lily, it wasn't That funney!"  
"Ihit was hilarious!"  
Kamal was still chuckling over it. Boris giggled back, running his claws through Kamal's hair.

"I didn't think you had a mouth like that, Boris."  
"Do Not brimg it up!! It was an acsi-dent.."  
"Uhuh, well I hope there's more. That was so funny-"  
"It was noo-oot! And ther won't be any mor e of those!!"  
"Who knew that The Doctor Habit-"  
"Kamal-"  
"Owner of the Habitat-"  
"If yuo carey on-"  
"Can say-"  
"Kamal!!"  
"Fuck!"  
"Noo!! No sweering!!"  
Kamal just laughed more, and Boris huffed. He stood, plucking Kamal off the couch by his sides, and raising him up in the air.  
"Hey, hey-"  
"Yuo better apologise!"  
"For what??"  
"Wrong An-ser!!"  
Boris instantly bombarded Kamal in a wave of kisses, all over his face, neck and ears. All Kamal could do was squeal and blush and kick weakly. Being held up meant he couldn't really escape this. Curse Boris' strength.. And his own lightness...  
"I'm going to give u... A BAJILLON kissies now!!"  
"That's not even a real number!"  
"I dono't care!!"

Boris eventually let up, once Kamal apologised. And was blushing hot enough to cook an egg on his cheeks. They sat, cuddled up on the couch, Boris still giving Kamal an occassional kiss on the head.  
"Hey, Kamal?"  
"Hm?"  
"I want you 2 know, what-ever habbens on the date, I still love U. Very very much."  
"I knoooow. I love you too."  
"Even if Every-thing goes horrib-lee wrong, I'll still carry u home, giving many kisses 2 you along the way."  
Kamal hummed, burying his face more into Boris.  
"And anyway... There is still My sur-prize for after."  
Kamal looked up, staring at Boris. He smiled back down at him.  
"You... Have a surprise."  
"No hinties!! If U knew what it waaas, it wouldn't B a surprise!"  
"Oooh, I'm not sleeping tonight."  
"Oh Yes you R, mister I'll lull u to sleep if I have to!"  
Kamal shook his head with a smile, resting it against Boris again.  
"I know I know. But, god, I can't help but be nervous!"  
"Mm, but you'r excited too, right?"  
"Yes! Of course... It's a Date with You, chances are it'll be lovely no matter what."  
"Aww!!"  
Boris lifted Kamal's chin to give him a proper kiss. Kamal was eager to reciprotate. A little too eager. As the kiss deepened and he climbed into Boris' lap, it seemed it would undoubtedly lead to a spontaneous make out session. 

Neither were complaining.


	2. Date time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh its hecking date time. Kamal takes Boris to a fancy-pancy restautrant, Boris is Cryptid about some flowers, the two enjoy one anothers company. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhnnffg i Hope this is good!!

The wind was blowing a warm and comforting breeze, the kind that would run gently through your hair without messing it up. Kamal stood on the pier on the outskirts of town, waiting for Boris. He kept glancing at his watch, foot softly tapping against the concrete. Of course, he had to be early. Kamal couldn't show up late to the date he had planned so intricately. But he had to admit, the arm he used to cradled a bouquet of lilies was getting a little sore from not moving. Upon glancing up from his watch, Kamal spotted a familiar silhouette in the distance. 

Too nervous to stay still any longer, Kamal walked forward. His heart was beating twice as fast as normal, his teal polo shirt sticking to his back due to his nervous sweat.  
"This is so dumb..." He thought, "I'm more nervous that I was a year ago! You'd think you'd get used to the dates.."  
He stopped short, letting Boris approach him. Kamal's heart skipped a beat as he admired the other- the pink floral shirt that Boris wore went well with the subtle make up he had put on, as well as those hot pink heels- Kamal admired his confidence. Though he wondered if he Really had to be taller than he already was.

"I see yuo brought a bou-quet too!"  
"Hm? Oh, yes-"  
Kamal carefully held out the bouquet he had, to which Boris gently took. He handed Kamal his own bouquet, and Kamal couldn't help but smile as he read the note attached- "Sum flowers 4 my Calla Lily~"  
A delicately aranged circle of roses, heathers and hydrangea sat in Kamal's bouquet. In the centre snapdragon, sweet pea and anemone mingled together.  
"Ah.. I know what the outer flowers mean! Heartfelt love and admiration..."  
Boris giggled, overjoyed at Kamal knowing the meanings.   
"But I don't know the middle three. What do they mean?"  
Boris seemed to blush a little, giggles turning to a soft chuckling.  
"I'll tell u that, later! These lilies R as pretty as yuo are, Kamal. :-)"  
Kamal blushed at the compliment, making Boris smile. He reached a hand out for Kamal to take.  
"Where are we 2 dine? Joe's?"  
"Pfff Noo! That's nice for a fun meal, but definitely not where I'd take you for such a special occassion!"  
"Well then, take mee to you'r fancy-pancy special occa-sion day diner, Calla Lily!"  
Kamal smiled as he led Boris down the street. The date had barely began and Kamal was already glowing with joy and rosy cheeks. Not that the smiley softie beside him was any less giddy.

"The Jungle Factory?"  
Boris read the neon lights above the restautrant.  
"Yep. A lot of their profit goes to protecting Jungles and the plants and wildlife in it."  
"Let's spend as MUCH monie as poss-ible then!! I want 2 saved every monkie and Jungle kittie..."  
"Aha, Let's not go overboard...!"  
Kamal checked the two in, and a smartly dressed lady escorted them to a table. Kamal had picked it out carefully- A cozy spot by a window, that had a few plants nearby for coverage and a bit of privacy from other guests. The two set the bouquets carefully besides them as the two menus were given to them. There was a moment of silence as the two browsed the menu, a comfortable kind. 

"Mm, I ca nnot decide. Wat are u having?"  
"Ah I don't know either.. Maybe the rib-eye steak?"  
Boris giggled, his hand sliding across the table to hold Kamal's hand.  
"Let'us hope it's not rain-bo coloured and taest like wood."  
"If it is, we know who the cook is."  
The two shared a laugh. Boris softly hummed as Kamal gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Mm, I'm Reelly glad u did all this. I'm prob-bably would hav e done somethimg goofy, like a Bad movie mar-a-thon..."  
"Are you kidding me? That sounds great, thanks for the next date idea."  
"Aah!"  
Kamal smiled at Boris' blush, the other smiling back coyly.   
"You know I'd do anything, so long as it's time spent with you."  
"Sappee!"  
"I'll be sappier than a tree if I feel like it."  
"But you"d B all sticky! Unless.. Yuo don't mind a little stickiness."  
Kamal paused. Maybe it was a moment of his mind being in the gutter, but.. The way Boris raised his eyebrow, along with that playful smile...  
"Was... Was that an innuendo..?"  
"Inn-u-end-o...?"  
Ah. Seems Boris wasn't familiar with the word. Kamal felt his cheeks heating up a little as he stuttered though an explaination.   
"You know, something that doesn't necessarily Mean something, uh... Dirty.. But could sound like it when you think about it..."  
"Hm.. Aaah, I Guess a Sticky Kamal wuold B Dirty! :-O"  
Kamal's blush quickly sky rocketed. Thankfully, he had his menu to bury his face into. Boris HAD to be doing that in purpose.  
"W... Where did this come from?"  
"Where'id what com from?

Fortunately for Kamal, the waitress came by at that moment to take their order. Boris happily ordered his food and drink as if nothing had happened. Kamal managed to get through his order without any slip ups and the waitress left to deliver their order.  
"Kamal, r you a litle hot? Yuor face is Very red."  
Kamal huffed, realising now that the menus were gone he had nothing to hide his face in. Not that he Particularly minded. It was just a mild inconvinience.   
"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."  
"Ah, That's ok! I'm still a litle jit-ery from this fancy-pancy dating place too. Yuo know how to spoil me, Calla Lily~"  
Boris winked, flashing a very playful smile at Kamal. He smiled back and huffed a laugh through his nose.  
"You better stop being so flirty. I'll start blushing again!"  
"That's a reason 2 continU, not stop!"  
"Boooriiiis!"  
"Ok, ookaay, I'll tuone it down. Buuut, I get to flirt laaat-eerrr~!"  
"Ok, fine fine, deal."  
The waitress swung by again, depositing their food and drink. They mumbled their thanks before digging in.

Kamal was roughly half way through his normally coloured (and quite delicious) rib eye steak when a thought entered his mind.  
"Hey, Boris. You haven't told me the meaning of the other three flowers yet."  
"Mm? And?"  
"Well... I wanna know."  
A soft blush appeared on Boris' cheeks, and he hastily stuffed a larger fork full of food into his mouth, before motioning that he can't talk with his mouth full. Kamal leaned forward, his curiosity growing.  
"Come oooon, I'm gonna start to worry about it! Can't you at least tell me One of the meanings?"  
Boris swallowed and cleared his throat. Kamal gave him an expectant look and, with Boris being the soft he was, he couldn't hold out any longer.  
"Al-rite. But only one for now! The other 2 are 4 later, Ok?"  
Kamal nodded vigourously.  
"Ok... So... Anemone. That 1 meens... Anticipation."  
"Anticipation? Anticipation for what?"  
"Ah, Ah, Ah! That wuold be telling!"  
Boris giggled into his lemonade, especially when Kamal let out a whine.  
"Why are you making me wait?"  
"U told me no't to flirt. The flowers are def-in-itely somethimg that will embarrass yuo."  
"Oh. Fear."  
Boris laughed, nearly inhaling his drink. He set the glass down, wiping off the drink that spilt around his mouth. Kamal muffled his giggles, busying himself with finishing off his steak.  
Anticipation. What could Boris be anticipating, if not the date itself? Perhaps it has something to do with the surprise Boris said he had After the date...

"We r not having des-serts here?"  
"Nope, I got something else in mind for that!"  
"But... I wamt to save the kitties and trees..."  
Kamal's heart dropped by a metre when he saw the heartbroken face Boris made.  
"They take donations!"  
Boris' face lit up.  
"Where?? I hab my wallit!!"  
"At the reception.. Please don't spend All your money on this... The budget..."  
"I won't do too much! Blus, you are spending Yuor money for the date, so dono't count my mony as part of the budgie. Ok?"  
"O-ok..."  
As Boris ran off to pay his donations Kamal covered to tab. He left a generous tip and collected up the bouquets.  
Once Boris wandered back, Kamal motioned for them to leave. Kamal felt his cheeks heating up, however, when the waitress and waiters cheered and clapped upon seeing the two pass by. Boris giggled and waved, though ushered Kamal out a little faster. Once they were safely out of sight of the restautrant, Kamal interrogated Boris.  
"Boris... How much did you just spend."  
"not much not much not much..."  
"Boris-"  
"Don't B maaaad-"  
"I won't! I promise. Just tell me how much."  
"Only... les than... 4000..."  
"How much??"  
"Eh..."  
"Boris please.."  
"Uuuuub... I gave... 3800-"  
"Oooohh where did you even get that muuch moneeyy-"  
"I'm ssaorryyyyy- I wanted to helb plants and monkeys!!!"  
Kamal wrapped an arm around Boris', and slid down it a little as he sighed.  
"Its ok, its ok, you told me not to count this in the budget... I'm just... God, I'm so not used to hearing people spend That Much at once, let alone donate- You're so generous."  
He glanced up at Boris, smiling softly.  
"It's something I love about you."  
Boris blushed very deeply, not expecting the loving compliment. He laughed nervously, voice high pitched from embarrassed surprise. Kamal smiled wider and stood back up. He balanced the bouquets in one arm so he could hold Boris' hand while he guided him off.  
"Come on, I'm sure the walk will help make room for dessert."  
"Oooh, I cann'ot wait!"  
"Heheh, That's very true, knowing Your sweet tooth."  
"Heeeyy! >:-O"  
Kamal laughed as the two set off to get that dessert.

The two ended up outside a cute little ice cream parlour. Pastel colours enticed then with promise of sweetness. Boris seemed Very excited, being a strong lover of ice cream.  
"I wanbt... Ev-ry Flavour."  
Kamal led Boris in, and Boris was very eager to bend down and squish his face against the glass.  
"Pfff, Boris. I don't think they do an Everything flavour, so you'll have to pick a few of them."  
"But eye wanna try them all!!"  
"If we get different flavours, we could try each other's ice cream?"  
Boris hummed. He nodded at Kamal upon deciding that that was a good compromise.   
After a few indecisive moments, the two managed to order two three-scoop icecreams. Kamal got pistachio, banoffee, and coffee, Boris got cookies and cream, strawberry, and candyfloss. Once paid for, the two set down to walk along the pier. They both enjoyed and shared the icecreams in a comfortable silence, occassionally humming as they enjoyed the sweet treats.  
The two found a bench, and Kamal set the bouquets down before sitting, Boris shortly joining him. Kamal hummed, scooping up a spoonful of banoffee, and offering it Boris. He giggled, and softly "Aah"ed as Kamal fed him the spoonful.  
"Cute."  
"Mm!"  
Kamal smiled as Boris blushed, unable to object due to a full mouth. He took a spoonful of strawberry and offered it to Kamal.  
"Alright, but in advance I'm not cute."  
Kamal took the spoonful while Boris huffed, pouting at the other. The latter chuckled and waved his spoon at Boris, making him turn away with a playful huff. Kamal grinned as he took a spoonful of coffee icecream.  
"Aww, I'm sorryyy. One mooore?"  
Boris doesn't turn around, huffing again.  
"Pretty pleeeaaase?"  
He gave in, taking Kamal's spoonful.

"EURGH-!"  
Boris clasped a hand to his mouth as he tasted the coffee. Ew! He didn't like coffee! At all! He squinted at Kamal, who was clutching his stomach with laughter at Boris' disgusted outburst.  
"Thamt was mean!!! >:-("  
Kamal shook his head, struggling to apologise through his laughter.  
"I-I'm sohorry, I'm sorry, It wahas just too temptiiing-"  
Boris couldn't stay mad, not even playfully. Kamal's laughter was too heartwarming for him to be mad. It made Boris the opposite of mad! Calm. Calm and happy. Boris snuck his arm around Kamal, suddenly squeezing him against his side to make Kamal squeak.  
"Is squishing me the punishment I get for giving you coffee flavour?"  
"Mm. May-b. D-pends if I'm feeling vengeful lat-er."  
"That's not going to make me nervous or anything. Not at all."  
Boris giggled, softly rubbing Kamal's arm. He smiled as he felt Kamal relax against him, and move closer. 

The wind was starting to bring a soft chill, now that evening was settling in. Kamal looked up at Boris, softly tapping at his chest to get his attention.   
"Hey uhm.. Is it late enough to know another one of those flowers?"  
Boris raised his eyebrow, softly smiling.  
"Maybe. Y?"  
"I'm just curious. And the fact that you're being so mysterious about it us making me a little nervous!"  
Boris giggled, glancing away from Kamal.  
"I'm a litle nervous 2..."  
"Oh, that doesn't help me feel any Less nervous, then!"  
"Mhm.. Snapdragon."  
Kamal looked over the the bouquet as Boris pointed them out.  
"Desire."  
"Desire..."  
Anticipation. Desire. Kamal couldn't help but feel like Boris was saving the most important flower for last. He realised Boris was looking at him, as if looking for his reaction. Kamal suddenly felt very self conscious.   
"Uhm, uh... Do you wanna get going...?"  
Boris hummed, nodding. This time he picked up the flowers, so Kamal wouldn't have to carry them again.   
"One last stop before we go home!"  
"Ah, where 2?"  
"The post office!"  
"Hm?"

Boris was a little confused at this last stop. Kamal had just told him to stay outside before darting in. Seemed like an odd time to get your passport photos done. He waited around for a bit, before looking down at Kamal's bouquet.   
"... Sweet pea.. Deli-cate... Pl-"  
The door swung open, making Boris jump. Kamal came out, holding a nicely wrapped box.  
"Oh! Is that 4 me..?"  
"Yep! But you'll want to open it at home. Come on."  
Kamal reached out his hand and Boris took it.  
"Thamk you so much for today, Kamal. This date was Super love-lee."  
"Mm, well, it's not over yet, right? I mean, you still have your present to open. And I've still got your surprise."  
Boris gave Kamal's hand a squeeze.   
"Mm, an I'll tell u the last flower meanimg once wee are home!"  
"Oh thank god.."  
Boris laughed, which in turn made Kamal smile. 

Hand in hand, the two walked home.


	3. Delicate Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest there's barely any smut, I'm just too soft to write it. Y'all get a whiney Kamal and that's IT lmao. Also lots of goofs and giggles! These two can't seem to take even a sultry scene seriously. have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update btw! My phone broke :-/ I wanna continue writing for this but I'm not entirely sure where to go after this chapter! If you have any ideas please share em in the comments!

Boris sat on the couch, his leg bouncing. Kamal had set the present right in front of him, but had told him not to touch it until he came back. Not to mention, he had his surprise to show Kamal... The suspense was killing him. Kamal came back into the room, clutching his phone and pubbet Habit to his chest. Boris had the feeling he was being recorded.   
"Ok! Now you can open it!"  
Boris giggled nervously, gently picking up the box. He carefully undid the ribbon, and pulled the wrapping aside. He opened the box.   
"Oh..? OH!!!! :-O!!!"  
Boris pulled out the small Kamal puppet that was sitting in the box. Kamal zoomed in on Boris' bright, delighted expression as he softly felt the fabric.  
"I lUv him... Thank you.."  
Boris smiled wide, leaning forward. He made puppet Kamal kiss Pabit, and Kamal laughed.   
"Is that your way of asking for a kiss?"  
"Mm... May-b.."  
Kamal chuckled, stopping the recording and leaning over to give Boris his kiss. Boris giggled into it, his hand slipping to play with Kamal's hair. He spoke softly to Kamal when he pulled away from the kiss.  
"I say, we gib these 2 some priv-acy, and get sum privacy of our own.."  
"Oh? Alright."

Once he had places the puppets next to one another on the couch, Boris took Kamal's hand. He led him to the door to his, or their, room and carefully held both Kamal's hands.  
"Are you redy for ur surprise?"  
"Yep!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh.."  
Boris softly hummed.  
"First. The last flow-er. Sweet pea."  
"Oh, yeah! You still haven't told me, what is it?"  
Boris hesitated. He swallowed down his nerves, leaning in to whisper into Kamal's ear.  
"Deli-cate Pleasure."  
He pulled back, watching Kamal's face for his reaction.   
Kamal paused.  
Anticipation. Desire. Delicate Pleasure.   
Boris' surprise...   
Kamal's face slowly turned red. Boris' heart beat faster, anxious, when Kamal didn't reply.  
"Kamal?"  
"Ah... I.. Understand now. Delicate Pleasure... That's Definitely something you'd be."  
Boris was taken aback by Kamal's flirt, and ended up blushing too.  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
"Ah, Nothimg..!"  
He opened the door. Kamal walked in, softly gasping at how pretty Boris had made the bedroom. Soft glowing red and pink fairy lights hung from the wall, giving the place a sultry yet comfortable glow. Rose petals were sprinkled around the bed, a few laid out on the silk blankets in the shape of a heart. Kamal turned back to Boris, a loving smile on his face.  
"God, I love you."  
Boris smiled wide, his cheeks softly glowing. He closed the door, moving forward to hug Kamal.  
"I love you 2."  
"I love you infinity. I win."  
Boris giggled into Kamal's hair as he moved closer.

"So, uh. Where do we start?"  
"Mm.. what about, hmm.. how abuot boundaries and things to avoid?"  
Kamal sat down on the silk, carefully brushing the petals to the side for Boris to sit.  
"Well, uh. We'll definitely need a safeword in case something is too much or uncomfortable. Something easy to say like... Snap?"  
"Mhm! Sounds good!"  
"And It's safe to assume neither of us likes rough stuff?"  
"Ah, yes! I don'ot think I'd like ""rough stouff"" either. And, uhm. Well."  
Boris looked away, head lowering a bit.  
"I've, uhm. Never dun this be-4. Y... You're my first."  
Boris glanced up at Kamal, who was staring back in surprise. His heart beat a little faster, from the coy way that Boris looked at him, and fumbled his words.  
"I-its ok! I don't have much experience with this stuff either. If you'd like me to lead then, uhm, I can. I mean, we don't even have to go straight into it, maybe we could start by just... I don't know, exploring each other's bodies or something-?"  
Boris' face seemed to light up at the suggestion.  
"Exporling? Yuo mean... I can touchie you however I like? Even kissy? :-O"  
Kamal blushed at Boris' wave of excitement, babbling in embarrassment.  
"Y-yes- though within reason, I mean."  
"And Yuo will touch me back?"  
"Y e a h- That's usually How the sex Goes-"  
Boris giggled, albeit a bit nervous.  
"So... Can I taek you're shirt off?"  
"Oh god. Ok. Yeah."  
Kamal unbuttoned his shirt, assuming it would be a bit too fiddly for Boris' large hands. Boris slipped the shirt off, softly placing it behind him. Boris couldn't help but glance over Kamal's form. He was so small and sweet.  
"Wuold it help u b more comfortable if I also took off my shirt?"  
"I guess... I thought I was leading."  
Kamal mumbled as Boris took his own shirt off, causing him to do a double take. 

Kamal definitely considered himself to be lucky.   
It took a lot of Kamal's willpower to not exclaim "Hubba Hubba Habit" upon gazing at Boris' display. There was a considerable amount of muscle on show, cutely framed by pudge. Especially lower down, Kamal knew Boris' belly would be soft from how often he'd used it as a cushion. Before Boris could think to start, Kamal's little hands were on his chest, feeling over them quite eagerly. Boris was definitely soft, but his chest had a firmness undeneath it that Kamal liked.  
"Yuo like what you see, do'n't u?"  
Kamal blushed very brightly at Boris' comment, but didn't move his hands away.  
"Aha, uhm. Yeah."  
Boris softly giggled, his hand moving to rub down Kamal's back. Kamal moved closer to Boris, letting out a soft hum. Kamal's hands slowly slipped down, feeling over Boris' ribs. Boris let out a soft giggle.  
"Carefull, aha, I'mm, uhm. A littol sensitive there."  
"Ha! Of course you're ticklish. Big softie."  
Boris huffed softly, hand stopping on the small of Kamal's back.  
"Well you are 2!! And I know where better than u kno meee.."  
There was a few seconds of tension as neither moved. Kamal bit his lip as he glanced at Boris' subtle grin.  
"Truce? I won't if you don't."  
"Fine. But we both noo who would win a fite like that!! I do have the hite ad-van-tage! ;-D"  
Kamal chuckled nervously, but shortly relaxed when Boris continued to rub his back. 

Kamal's hands trailed down to Boris' belly. He felt over the soft fuzz of his happy trail with one hand, the other roaming to his side. He had to admit, this really was lovely. Kamal had had thoughts before, of being more intimate, but the thought of instigating made his anxiety run a marathon. He was glad Boris had made the move. Especially now he could bury his face directly into Boris' chest.  
"Ah!! Yuo sur-prized mee."  
Boris softly giggled at kamal. He was happy Kamal wasn't shying away from this.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm."  
"R u stuck on Emn?"  
Kamal softly laughed into Boris' chest. Boris was momentarily distracted, as he had noticed Kamal had gotten on his knees in order to shove his face more thoroughly into into his chest- and Kamal's butt was currently in the air. It was quite the sight. Boris stared at it longer than he'd admit.  
"Kamal? My Calla lily?"  
Kamal's face dislodged from the heavenly chest, and Boris stifled a giggle at how satisfied Kamal looked despite his rosy cheeks.  
"Is it my turn noo-oow?"  
"Mmm wait, one more thing."  
Kamal moved down, burying his face into Boris' stomach. Boris softly smiled. He was about to pet Kamal's head when a loud farting sounded from Kamal's mouth.  
"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaahh!!!! You litt-le devil!! Mr Tricksie!!"  
Boris squealed in surprise. Kamal pulled back with a bark of laughter as Boris shielded his assaulted tummy.   
"I trustid you!!"  
Kamal clutched his own stomach as he gasped for breath between his maniacal, and very evil, laughter.  
"Y-you screamed!"  
"Yuo shocked me!"  
"Oh my god!"  
He fell backwards, unable to sit with how hard he laughed. Boris huffed, but couldn't help but smile when Kamal was so happy.  
He waited for Kamal to calm down before looming over him.  
"If your'e going to be playful like that, I'll b too! And I Will get you back 4 that. At Some point."  
"Ohoho jeez. Worth it."

"Was it?"  
Kamal nervously tittered at the mischievous glance Boris gave him.   
"Until I deliver my just rev-enge, It's my turn 2 tuoch!!"  
Boris brushed his hands up Kamal's arms, guiding them upward. Kamal tightened his lip when Boris pushed his wrists into the silk above his head.  
"Those stay riiight there, ok dokie? I need extra room 4 the Big Hands."  
Kamal tensed his arms, nodding slowly. He didn't fully know if he'd be able to keep his arms above his head, depending on how gentle Boris was planning on being. Boris smiled and placed his hands on Kamal's sides. Kamal tensed when he saw Boris leaning down, but he simply planted a big kiss on Kamal's belly.  
"Ah. Thank god, I was preparing for something else."  
"Dono't tempt meee!"  
"Oh god."  
Boris giggled, and continued to press kisses over Kamal's belly. His hands slowly roamed upward, feeling over Kamal's ribs and chest curiously. Kamal couldn't help but squirm a bit, causing a few playful tuts from Boris.  
"Pract-icing yor wiggly worm Impress-ion?"  
"No! I just- It's not easy keeping still! I'm Trying."  
Kamal looked away in embarrassment, especially when Boris cooed at him.  
"What a sweet squirmy lily!"  
"Doooon't!"  
Boris giggled, going back to enjoying his turn of releasing affection upon Kamal's bare torso. He made sure to cover every inch of Kamal's tummy with smooches, working his way up. Kamal did his best to keep still, he really did. It wasn't easy. Boris' kisses did feel lovely, but they were also quite tingly, and Boris' previous threat of revenge had Kamal on edge and jittery.  
When Boris reached his chest he finally relaxed, melting at the softness of Boris' lips. Kamal tilted his head back and let out a gentle sigh. And a noise.

"Oh?"  
"Uhm!"  
"What was tha-at?"  
"Don't worry about it!"  
Kamal avoided eye contact, knowing very well he'd die instantly if he saw whatever smug face Boris was making at him.  
"Mhm, ok, Il'l just continU then."  
Kamal bit his lip to avoid slipping up again. However, when he felt Boris continue in a Much slower, more sensual way he realised there really was no avoiding that. Even with his lips sealed tight, and a hand covering his mouth, he couldn't stop the soft plethora of hums and mewls escaping.  
"Hm, ferst squir-me, then vocal... Hey! Kamaaaal, I said you had to keep your hands up up up!"  
Boris grabbed Kamal's wrist, pushing it back into the silky covers. He was delighted to see how flushed Kamal's face was.  
"Th-this isn't fair!"  
"Huumm?"  
"You're- you- y..."  
"Good com-unic-ation, Kamal. Tell me."  
Kamal squirmed at how close Boris was now. He mumbled.  
"You're too.. good with your.. Lips..."  
Boris let out a squeak, leaning back as he giggled to himself.  
"Oh, Kamal, you are too cuet!!"  
Kamal groaned, hiding his face in embarrassment.   
"Of course, I only point out u are squirmy and noisy because I Like it."  
Kamal squeaked when Boris uncovered his face once more.  
"It's very... En-tice-ing."  
Kamal felt hot enough to burst. A part of him didn't quite believe Boris hadn't done this before, with how he... Well, how Good he was. And they haven't even gotten to the main event.

Kamal was about to reply, but his breath was swiftly taken as Boris passionately kissed him. He melted all over again, this time having no ground to prevent any more noises slipping out. With how touchy Boris got, maybe that was a good thing. Boris pulled away, only to litter kisses along Kamal's neck.  
"Mmph, I could get used to thiiis.."  
"Oh, I'mm happy you'r enjoyimg this. I just wonder..."  
"Huh? What are you thinking?"  
Boris tilted his head up, flashing Kamal a very big smile.  
"Do I save my reve-nge 4 after, or now?"  
"PLEASE get it over with. You do after and I'm jumping out of bed and running off the second there's a climax."  
Boris laughed and nuzzled into Kamal's neck. Kamal stayed tense.   
"My Calla Lily... You know there is only 1 thing abuot me that should make you nerv-us."  
"Oh god. Do I dare ask, what is it?"  
Boris giggled, wiggling his fingers at Kamal, who very much understood what Boris was planning now.  
"The clawbs."  
"nononowait Borisdon't pleasenotthat- AAH-!"

Fortunately for Kamal, Boris is a man of mercy and his just revenge ended shortly. After all, there was still a Lot more area for each of them to explore. The night was a slow, sometimes awkward or clumsy, yet delicate one. Though they didn't sleep for long, they slept tangled in each others arms, closer than ever before.


End file.
